clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Lola Sayu
The Battle of Lola Sayu was a battle between the Droid Army and the Grand Army of the Republic on Lola Sayu during the second year of the Clone Wars. The Battle Prelude Before the battle and an attempt to rescue him, Jedi Master Even Piell and Captain Wilhuff Tarkin were on their way back to the Coruscant after acquiring vital hyperspace coordinates, when they were attacked by Separtist forces. At first Even Piell easily destroyed Super Battle Droids, but then three Droidekas rolled in he was forced to surrender. The Separtist leader Osi Sobeck, took him to Lola Sayu, where a prison called the Citadel, designed specially to hold Jedi, where they tortured the Jedi for information. The Jedi Council found out and sent a strike team to the planet, because if Separatists get the information about the Nexus Route they would had received a significant advantage in the war. Rescue Plan At the Temple, the Jedi were already planning the rescue of Master Piell. The maps of the Citadel, were very old, so Obi-Wan Kenobi warned others that this operation was going to be anything but easy. The Jedi decided to take ARC troopers Echo and Fives with them, but they still didn't know how to reach the prison while not being detected. Anakin had an idea with Carbonite freezing involved. Eventually, Obi-Wan agreed with the idea and Anakin Skywalker, Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives, several other Clone troopers and himself approached several Ugnaughts and used Carbonite Freezing to keep themselves frozen during the oncoming operation. After capturing several modified B1 Battle Droids, R2-D2 was used to usher the captured droids and frozen strike team onto the planet. The Separatist Shuttle, that R2-D2 used, jumped out of hyperspace and was soon scanned fro life forms. The computer in the main Separatist cruiser informed Osi Sobeck that there were no life forms on the planet. Jail Break The team made it to the surface, and broke out the prisoners successfully. Despite Sobeck's attempts to hault them through electronic wall traps and Commando Droids, the group managed to make it to their Class Type B Escort Shuttle, but several droids showed up, destroying the ship and a turret controlled by a droid blew up ARC Trooper Echo who was presumed dead but survived. The Battle Anakin and Obi-Wan called the Jedi Council and asked for help, a large task force led by Jedi Generals Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Adi Gallia arrived, prompting a large on the planet. To intercept the escapees, Osi Sobeck followed a group of STAP towards the pick up point for the attack force, a small rocky island in an open caldera. Even Piell was killed by one of Sobeck's Anooba, giving the information to Ahsoka. Sobeck, knowing the information still existed, picked Tarkin up and began to heft him off in to the lava, but was stabbed upward through his back by Ahsoka. A modified LAAT "Plo's Bros" then landed, allowing the group to finally escape the Citadel. Aftermath After the battle and rescue of the remaining clones and Jedi, Yoda and Windu sorrowed Piell's death, but Plo said on the bright side they gained the information. Ahsoka said she would give the information but Tarkin said he was to go directly to the Chancellor. Ahsoka was instructed to give it to the Council. Yoda said he would speak with the Chancellor. Due to this information, the Chancellor had scored a victory for both sides. Participants Republic *Ahsoka Tano *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Kit Fisto *Even Piell (deceased) *Wilhuff Tarkin *Rex *Cody *Echo *Fives *Charger *Longshot *R2-D2 *OOM-10 *4 Unidentified members of Ghost Company Clone Troopers *2 Clone Officers *3 Reprogrammed OOM Pilot Droids *Plo Koon *Saesee Tiin *Adi Gallia *Coburn Separatist *Osi Sobeck (deceased) *K2-B4 *B1 Battle Droids *OOM Security Droids *B2 Super Battle Droids *Droidekas *BX-Series Droid Commandos *Crab Droids *Anooba (all deceased) *2 or more Separatist Probe Droids (all deceased) Appearances *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo Category:Battles